


Always In Your Corner

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: tumblr fics & ficlets, part ii. [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fanmix, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: The thing is, Maia isn’t looking for a relationship.(or, the story of how Maia and Izzy went from meeting at the Hunter’s Moon to moving in together, as told in 20 songs.)





	Always In Your Corner

**Author's Note:**

> this was created for the MaiaIzzy Secret Santa event on tumblr, and the post can be found [here!](https://maiaizzysecretsanta.tumblr.com/post/168938136119/merry-christmasbodhisandor-happy-holidays) also available on 8tracks [here! ](https://8tracks.com/anonmizzysecretsanta/always-in-your-corner)

The thing is, Maia isn’t looking for a relationship. Between her evening job as a bartender at the Hunter’s Moon and her intensive course load, she barely has enough time to sleep, let alone go out with someone.

(Not to mention that her last two relationships… okay, the last six, have ended poorly, but who’s counting?)

But one night, her friend Simon comes in and tells her that he has someone to introduce her to, and before she can so much as remind him that she told him _literally_ two days ago that she’s not looking to date anyone right now, he swivels towards the door and points someone out. 

Maia isn’t easily impressed. Really, she isn’t. But Isabelle is nothing less than absolutely gorgeous, and when Simon introduces them, her smile is so bright that Maia has to blink to make sure she’s not imagining it. She’s incredibly smart and sweet, and when some drunken asshole sidles up beside her and tries to put a hand on her thigh, she issues the most terrifying threat Maia has ever heard before going right back to asking Maia questions about her classes, questions that show that she’s actually been _listening_. 

She seems like a dream, which means that she’s definitely too good to be true, and Maia knows that she should end things before they really get started. 

But that can at least wait until closing time. What harm can one night do? 

(That one night turns into two, and then four, and then sixty. 

Eventually, around the time that Izzy moves in with her a few months later, Maia stops keeping track.)

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
